(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Related Art
Recently, demand for a light and slim monitor, television, or similar devices have been ever increasing. One display device of interest satisfying this demand is an organic light emitting diode display(OLED display).
The organic light emitting diode display, which includes two electrodes and an emission layer positioned therebetween, combines electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other at the emission layer to form excitons, and emits light when the excitons emit energy.
The organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source because it is a self-emission type. Accordingly, the OLED display is advantageous in power consumption and excellent in response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
However, since the emission layer of the organic light emitting diode display emits light in all directions, studies for improving luminous efficiency in a specific direction has progressed. Some of these studies have involved forming a reflecting electrode in one of the two electrodes.